Robin (Chris O'Donnell)
Robin was the alias of Batman's crime fighting partner, Dick Grayson. Biography Becoming Robin After Dick's family was murdered by Two-Face, Bruce Wayne took him in. Though Dick did not want to stay (for long, at least). After discovering the Batcave, he decided to go for a joyride in the Batmobile. He saved a teenage girl from a street gang, who had him outnumbered until Batman arrived. He wants Batman to help him find Two-Face so he can kill him, but Batman refused, not wanting him to end up like him, a loner. But Dick insisted on being involved. However, when Bruce decided to give up being Batman, Dick ran away before Chase Meridian was kidnapped by both Two-Face and The Riddler, taking his circus costume and one of Batman's suits with him. When Batman is on his way to rescue Chase and stop Two-Face and Riddler, Dick returns and became Batman's new partner, "Robin", to save her. He found Two-Face and viciously thrashed him sending him hanging over the edge of a cliff. Finding that he can't kill him, he pulls him back up. Two-Face responds by taking him at gunpoint to The Riddler who ties him up, gags him and puts him in a giant glass cylinder with Chase, in another cylinder, on the other side of the room. Batman arrives and The Riddler gives him a choice to save Chase or Robin. Batman destroys The Riddler's mind device, warping the villain's mind in the process. The Riddler makes the lids of the two cylinders holding Robin and Chase open sending them down to the rocks below. Batman however saves them both. When Two-Face is finally defeated by Batman, he stared at him as he fell to his death and his family's death was avenged. Strained partnership and friendship Robin was a little more independent and used rash methods which caused Batman not to trust Robin as much. Robin almost got himself killed by Mr. Freeze and turned by Poison Ivy, which also made Batman a bit frustrated. Dick Grayson became romantically entangled with Alfred Pennyworth's niece Barbara Wilson, who would join the crime fighting team under the alias Batgirl. In the end, Robin did stay in Batman's team, becoming family. Behind the scenes *This version of Robin is very similar to Jason Todd in the comics. *His Robin costume in Batman & Robin bears similarities to the comic's Nightwing costume. Dick Grayson even considered "Nightwing" as his possible "sidekick name" in Batman Forever. *Producers of the first film considered using Robin and had even cast an actor, but they eventually dropped the character. *Robin appeared in various scripts of Batman Returns, but was removed due to too many characters in the film. However, despite his exclusion from the movie, an action figure of Robin was still made. **An unproduced script featured Robin as a homeless boy vigilante, who becomes an ally to Batman. He was the leader of a juvenile gang, beating people up, and he eventually has a "hard-edged" relationship with Batman, who takes him in as his sidekick. **Robin was later changed to an intelligent African-American teenager who's also a garage mechanic working in an autoshop garage. He was to supposedly fix the Batmobile after the Penguin wrecks it. According to screenplay writer Daniel Waters, he wears an old-fashioned garage mechanic uniform with an 'R' on it. There was a scene where he drives the Batmobile, which was used in the third film. He even helps Batman out of a jam. Marlon Wayans was cast, and signed for a sequel. Wayans had attended costume tests, but it was decided to save this character for a later film. Gallery File:BFRobin1.jpg File:BaRRobin3.jpg File:BaRRobin4.jpg File:BaRRobin5.jpg File:BaRRobin6.jpg File:BaRRobin7.jpg File:BaRRobin1.jpg File:BaRRobin2.jpg File:RobinCO'D.jpg| File:BaRRobin9.jpg File:BaRBatgirlRobin1.jpg File:BaRBatgirlRobin2.jpg File:BatmanRobinGroup1.jpg File:BatmanRobinGroup2.jpg File:BaRBirdarang.jpg| File:BaRMagnate.jpg| File:BaRTools2.jpg| File:BaRTools4.jpg| File:BRBatarangLine.jpg| Appearances *''Batman Forever'' *''Batman & Robin'' Category: Batman Forever Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters